


Fallen god My Ass

by Jeniouis



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: BAMF Thor, M/M, Poor Thor, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits Thor on earth to tell him his fate but gets another idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen god My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic and I really hope the characters aren't OOC. I probably shouldn't have done Asgardians for my second fic, lol. But i don't own any of the characters, MARVEL does. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

 

Sulky and brooding, Thor sat alone in the empty room regretting his past mistakes. The man, Son of Coul, had tried to talk to him but Thor had no intentions of conversing with the mere mortal he has suddenly found himself on the same level with.

He had lost track of time, deep within his thoughts when his brother appeared before him. Loki seemed to feel sympathy for the broken man his eyes laid upon, but appearances can be false. Loki informed Thor of their father's death and blatantly told him that he was the blame. Loki also informed Thor that the younger god was now the king of Asgard ( _oh shit!"_ Thor Thinks, _"That can not be good"_ ) and that the truce with Jotunheim was built on Thor's exile so he cannot return home and regain the throne. Thor just buried his head in his hands and Loki watched him in silence until he got a deliciously horrible idea. Using his magic, he quickly projected the room as Thor just sitting there, face-palming.

"But," Loki added with renewed enthusiasm, "The truce also allows that if you pay full restitution for the amount of pain and suffering you have plagued upon the Jotnar, your exile will be lifted."

Thor has mixed feeling of joy and devastation. "Brother, how can I ever repay such a debt?"

Loki smiled a devious grin and unzipped his pants, exposing his already hard member. "Well, you can start by wrapping those pretty little lips around my cock."

Thor has never felt so disgusted and violated in his life, even though Loki hasn't even touched him yet.

"Loki," Thor roared, "If this is another one of you mischievous games, then you have taken it too far! Cover yourself and leave me to peace!"

Loki laughed seeing right through the prince’s façade of still being a powerful king-to-be.

"Don't think me a fool, brother; I know you are mortal, a fallen-god. I was there when father took your powers. I still have my status and will make you do this whether you want to or n-…"

Thor threw a mean right hook into the liar's face and sent him flying backwards on the floor, almost destroying his projection.

Loki gathered himself and with his magic, created golden chains that wrap around the once-god's wrists and thighs bringing him to his knees and binding his hands behind his back.

"Like I said, brother," Loki spat, "You do this and you are allowed to return back home."

Thor fought the chains but he was far too weak to break any of them. The liar walked up to him -still exposed, harder than ever- and nudged his member on the prince's lips.

"Now, suck!"

Thor remained silent and still, refusing to do as his once-brother asks. Loki clamped his hands over Thor's nose until Thor has to gasp for air and with the opportunity, Loki shoved his member into Thor's mouth with a groan.

"Now, SUCK!"

But Thor doesn't do anything, just lets the cock occupy the open space in his mouth staying defiant to the end.

"Fine." Loki sneered and began thrusting himself harshly in and out of Thor's mouth, gagging him. When tears started to drip from the fallen-god's eyes, Loki stopped thrusting and said, "If you suck me off, I'll come faster and we can leave this miserable realm quicker."

Thor looked up at his once-brother, hating the man he once would have given an entire realm for. The blond prince silently vows for revenge but for now he has to play along.

Thor started sucking Loki's dick and pushed his head up and down on the enormous length, licking the tip with his tongue.

“”Oh yes, by the gods Thor, your mouth is so warm and wet. I'm so close and you better swallow or we'll have to start this over again."

Thor, trying to end this quickly, suddenly buried the other man's cock in his mouth, deep-throating and lets out a groan. The vibrations send Loki over the edge as he gushes cum into Thor's mouth. The prince obediently swallowed as he was told and pulled back; tears flooding his blue and fearful eyes.

"Can I go home now?" The fallen-god asked sullen and submissive.

Loki smirked from ear to ear. "Oh most certainly," He replied foolishly thinking he's broken the once-god. Loki stripped the bonds off him and Thor felt a familiar surge within him.

Loki turned around towards the walls so he can smirk at his reflection in the glass to adjust himself and began to turn back around. "But first I-…" CLASH. Loki got smacked in the face with the full force of Mjölnir.

Loki's body goes limp and Thor loomed over him in his full regalia. "Heimdall, whenever you're ready."

He spoke to the air. Immediately the bi-frost opened and they are both transported back to Asgard.

Fallen god my ass!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
